Muggle School
by fangirl for days
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts needs to re-built because of an attack? The students will be forced to leave and go to *gasp* Muggle School. Follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they struggle through 8th grade. They'll meet a girl named Andi who can help them find their classes and maybe even be their friend. Read the story to find out what happens! (It starts off with Andi's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Andi's POV**

I sat down in math class watching the teacher demonstrate a problem on the board. I looked down at my paper realizing that I already had done that problem and the following two.

"Does anyone know the answer to this problem? Most students get it wrong, so don't feel bad if you did," Mrs. Reddick said.

Mark Ryan's hand shot straight up and I couldn't help but giggle. He was a little short for his age with platinum blonde hair. He was definitely not the brightest in math but he always tried to be the class clown.

"Yes Mark?" Mrs. Reddick looked at him.

"The answer is negative one!" He exclaimed.

I coughed into my hand and said "wrong", I didn't think he would hear me. Sure enough he did because, in fact, he sits right next to me.

"Well how would you know that, it could be right!" He whispered and laughed at the same time.

I laughed as Mrs. Reddick explained why negative one is wrong and negative eleven is right.

"You see, I saw that look you gave me and yeah," he laughed, then stuck his hand to high-five me.

I couldn't help but smile as we high-fived and continued to giggle as I felt my ears grow hot. My thoughts were interrupted when the school councilor came in with three new students. A boy with black hair and oval-shaped glasses, another boy with red hair and freckles all over, the last one was a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mrs. Reddick but we have a few new students with me that will be joining your class," said one of the school counselors, Mr. Osborne.

"Oh, I don't mind!" she said.

"Great! This is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, and Harry Potter. Is anyone going to room 116B next period?" Mr. Osborne asked looking around.

I thought of my schedule, 116B, was English with Mrs. Boncordo. And sure enough I had it. I raised my hand.

"Great, Andi! You'll be showing Ronald the way then," He said.

I nodded, and Mr. Osborne asked if anyone was going to room 104 which was Social Studies, Mark had agreed to show Hermione the way. And lastly a girl named Kylie was showing Harry to a Study Hall room. Mr. Osborne left and Mrs. Reddick handed the three new students the math sheets we were doing and tried explaining to them what to do. Mark and I exchanged looks and laughed as Mrs. Reddick hastily tried to catch the three up. The bell rang a few minutes later and I escorted the redhead to English.

"Well we haven't been properly introduced," I say, "I'm Andromeda but mostly everyone calls me Andi."

"I'm Ron," He said.

"Nice to meet you Ron," I smile.

"Nice to meet you, too Andi," He says, returning a smile.

"So what class do you have after English?" I curiously asked.

"Er…Study Hall with Mrs. Kump," He said, tilting his head side ways to look at his schedule.

"No way! Really?" I was in the same class.

"Yup."

"Well I can escort you then."

"That works."

We walk into English before the second bell rang.

"Class we have two new students joining us," Mrs. Boncordo looked down at her class list and announced, "Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasly."

I looked around noticing Draco, he has platinum blonde hair that was slicked back. He looked a little ridiculous if you asked me. Mrs. Boncordo started class as usual but gave us silent reading time for about 20 minutes as she was getting Draco and Ron caught up. For the rest of the class everyone was writing their rough draft for the research project.

**Ron's POV**

She was the most alluring girl I've ever seen. Her dark brown hair was curly and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pool gray and had 'mysterious' written all over them. When I heard Malfoy was in our English class-or ELA as some kids say- I almost gagged in my mouth. He kept shooting me death glares as the teacher said she was going to try and figure out what we can do to make up this big research project the class is in the middle of.

I made my way over to the book shelves and picked up a book called _The Hunger Games._ It looked extremely odd, but I assumed it was popular in the muggle world. I began reading it as the teacher made her way to me.

"Would you like to keep that book?" Mrs. Boncordo asked.

"K-keep it?" I sputtered out.

"Yes. I have 3 copies in that library, and I've been meaning to get rid of one," she laughed.

"Alright then, thank you," I said.

"No problem, Ron," she smiled.

After English ended, Andi showed me to the Study Hall room. An hour of my life I will never get back. Even potions with Professor Snape would've been more fun. On the good side I got about half-way through the muggle book.

When the bell rang, I was relieved because it was finally lunch. Hermione had warned me to not expect food to reappear once it was gone.

"Hey Ron, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I turned around and saw Andi smiling.

"Yeah, sure!" I said.

"Cool, just meet me at my locker," she pointed down the hallway, "It's all the way down there. I'll be waiting."

I nodded and went to my locker. It took me three times to get the lock open. I put my books down and grabbed my lunch that mum packed me.

"Ron! There you are!"

Hermione and Harry came down the hall with their lunches. Harry probably had the worst lunch because as far as I can tell his aunt and uncle hate that Hogwarts has been destroyed and is now being re-done.

All of us met up with Andi and her friends Mark and Lela.

"So do you have any siblings?" Andi asked us.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads no.

"I have six siblings," I said.

Lela nearly choked on her sandwich, "Six?"

I nodded.

"How old are they?"

"Well," I began, "Ginny is the youngest and is a year younger than me, so she's in 7th grade. Fred and George are twins-"

"And quite the pranksters," Harry interrupted.

"And they're in 10th grade," Hermione continued for me.

"Percy is in 12th grade and Bill and Charlie are working," I finished.

"What do they do?" Mark asked.

I panicked. What do muggles do as work? I looked back and forth at Harry and Hermione for an answer.

"Er…well um…Bill is…er-"

"He is a geologist and Charlie is a veterinarian," Hermione said quickly.

The rest of the day went by quickly and my mum picked me and Harry up so we didn't have to take the school bus. Fred and George insisted on walking home, dragging Ginny along with them. Percy sat in the front.

"How was your first day of muggle school?" My mum asked.

"Terrifying. And the locks on the lockers! I mean seriously, they make it way too hard to open!" I exclaimed.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"You'll get used to it," she assured me.

Harry and I told each other how our day went. We also wished that Hogwarts will be rebuilt soon.

**So how's you guys like it? Constructive criticism is welcome **** This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please send me a PM if you have any suggestions or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far! Thank you to everyone who followed this story and reviewed **

**Hermione's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks of middle school, I couldn't hate this school more. None of the girls are nice to me besides Lela and Andi. They all call me an annoying know-it-all, tease me, and push me around. Even Peeves was nicer. As I washed my hands in the bathroom, I looked up in the mirror to see Victoria, Phoebe, and Chelsea behind me.

"Oh look it's Hermione," Victoria sneered.

I ignored her and tried to leave the bathroom but Phoebe held her hand out and stopped me.

"Not so fast, Granger," she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," Chelsea said, taking a step towards me.

"Your hair is so frizzy," Victoria said taking a strand.

I panicked, and I didn't know what to do. Victoria saw the panic in my eyes because right then and there she yanked out the strand. I yelped in pain.

"Oh poor Hermione, she's so weak she can't even handle her hair being yanked out. What a wuss," Victoria laughed.

Phoebe and Chelsea laughed along with her.

"I bet you were just a big mistake," Phoebe said.

"Your parents probably hate you," continued Chelsea.

My face turned red with anger and I tried to leave but Victoria pushed me to the wall.

"Don't take another step, Granger," she kept her hand on my shoulder.

I shuddered thinking of how much of Math I was missing.

"You're just a worthless know-it-all."

"She can't even speak for herself. She needs her friend to save her out of situations like this."

"She has no reason to be in this world."

"Let's make it even more miserable."

Without a warning, Victoria clenched up her fist and punch me square in the nose. Before I got a chance to process what happened to me they kicked the back of my knee, causing me to fall forward onto my knees. They beat me up, kicking, slapping, and punching. I didn't know how to make it stop.

"Hermione!"

All of them stopped abruptly and turned around to see Lela with a worried expression on her face. Lela immediately ran out. I assume she was getting a teacher. She could've been ditching me. I was too beat up to stand. Victoria, Phoebe, and Chelsea exchanged nervous glances and left the bathroom. A minute later Lela came back in with Mrs. Reddick. She shrieked at the sight of me.

"We need to get you to the nurse," She said in horror, "Lela please take her to the nurse's office. I will tell a Dean to come and ask you what happened."

Lela and Mrs. Reddick helped me up, I winced in pain. Lela wrapped her arm around mine very tightly.

"I've got you, it's okay to put all your weight on me," she said, leading me to the nurse's office.

It took a long time to get there. We walked down the 6th grade hallway, then made a right going down another hallway. At the end of that hallway we made a left and finally got to the nurse's office. When we walked in, the nurse was on the phone so we waited until she got off. I leaned into Lela more feeling a bit dizzy.

The nurse got off the phone, "Sorry to keep you two waiting, what seems to be the pr-"she cut herself off when she looked up from her desk and saw me.

"Oh no, not again," she said to herself. The nurse stood up from behind her desk and walked towards me, "Let's get you in a chair."

She and Lela walked me to a chair.

"What happened?" she asked.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione had been gone for a half an hour, Lela had been gone for ten minutes, and Mrs. Reddick finally came back to class after the ten minutes she was gone. Ron and I exchanged nervous glances when Lela showed up only five minutes before the bell rang.

At lunch, Hermione wasn't there.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Ron asked me.

I shrugged, "Maybe she got sick."

He nodded at that answer, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied. Lela came to sit down, followed by Andi and someone else I've never seen. The girl had brown hair to her shoulders with a little bit of pep in her step. They sat down next to us.

"Guys, this is Natalie," Lela introduced.

Natalie waved, "Hello."

Ron and I smiled at her.

"Well don't be shy! Introduce yourselves!" Lela said.

Ron's faced turned red, "I'm Ron."

"I'm Harry," I said.

She smiled back at us and began ranting to Andi about a teacher she hates.

"Lela, do you know where Hermione is?" Ron asked.

She nodded and began explaining, "Well, Mrs. Reddick sent me to the bathroom to see if Hermione was alright and then send her back to class. When I walked into the bathroom Victoria, Chelsea and, Phoebe huddled in the corner beating something up. I heard a yelp and realized Hermione was their target, so I ran as fast as I could to get Mrs. Reddick. I walked into the bathroom with Mrs. Reddick and all three of them had left. I went to the nurse with Hermione and Mrs. Reddick had gone to the Dean's office. The nurse sent Hermione home because she had a broken nose and a bunch of bruises and scratches!"

I fell my face drop, Hermione didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I know. It's horrible. I can't even imagine a person who would do that, honestly it makes me sick to my stomach," Lela said.

"What makes you sick to your stomach?" Natalie asked.

Lela smirked looking at Ron, "Harry's face."

Everyone began laughing.

"That wasn't very nice!" I said, pretending to be hurt.

Lela laughed until her face turned red, "I'm kidding."

"You better be!" I said.

The day seemed to go by a lot slower without Hermione here. Eventually the school day ended and I walked out with Ron.

"Fred and George want us to walk home with them. Want to?" Ron asked

I nodded, anything is better than getting to the Dursley's quicker than I have to.

"Hey, are you guys walking home?"

I turned around and saw Lela standing there.

"Yes we are," said Ron.

"Mind if I join?" Lela asked.

"Not at all, but I have to warn you my brothers are the most annoying things to walk on this planet."

Lela giggled, "I don't mind. I have the most annoying sister in the entire world."

We walked out and met up with Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Oh look Fred, our little Ronny has a girlfriend!" teased George.

Lela laughed and Ron's face turned entirely red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron mumbled.

"Oh so she's a girl who is just a friend?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Ron said curtly.

"So I heard your Mudblood of a friend got herself beat up today?"

All of us turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there.

"She has a name, Draco," defended Ginny.

Draco laughed, "Does it look like I care, Weasly?"

"How do you know about Hermione, anyways?" Ginny questioned, ignoring his last comment.

"My girlfriend, Phoebe told me," answered Goyle.

Lela, who was taking a drink from her water bottle, nearly died choking, "You have a girlfriend?"

Goyle nodded. Lela turned away so they wouldn't see her laughing.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you know it wasn't just them who beat Granger up, I made sure they did all those horrible things to her," Malfoy said coolly.

Ron turned angry, and I stepped in front of him just in case he thought of punching Malfoy. I wanted to punch him too, but it wasn't worth it.

"You better leave Draco, we can go to the Dean's and tell them everything you just told us," Lela said, just as angry as Ron.

"We aren't afraid of them, Hughes," Draco had stepped forward so he was eye to eye with Lela.

"How the hell do you know my last name? Are you just a stalker?"

"I know everyone's last name," he said.

Lela took a step back, "Just leave Malfoy. You don't belong here."

"Prepare yourselves. This won't be last of me," Draco said leaving with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well you have some guts to be talking to Draco like that," said Fred to Lela.

"He deserves it," she shrugged.

**YAY! I feel like that turned out better than I thought! If you have any questions or constructive criticism, feel free to PM me! Don't forget to review! I also like story ideas/suggestions **

**-fangirl for days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite this story it means a lot to me **

**Hermione's POV**

After the beating from Phoebe, Victoria, and Chelsea I stayed home for the rest of the week. My mum did too, to make sure I was okay. When I came back to school on Monday, Lela stayed by my side to make sure I was okay. She had also given me the news that Victoria, Phoebe, and Chelsea had been expelled from school.

"So, Halloween is in eleven days! What are you going to be?" asked Lela.

I thought about it. I remember when I was ten, before I got accepted into Hogwarts, my mum and dad explained to me what Halloween was.

"Oh, I'm not dressing up," I waved it off.

Lela looked as though she was in deep thought then a smile crept on her face, "Why don't you dress up like a Disney Princess? Natalie, Andi, Kylie, Meghan, and I are going as a group. Why don't you join us?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Lela."

"Oh please, Hermione! It'll be fun! Why don't I invite you and the rest of the girls for a sleepover this Saturday? You can get to know Natalie, Meghan, and Kylie better, and if you don't like them I won't force you to come trick-or-treating with us."

"Alright fine," I said.

She smiled, "Yay!"

I headed off to English smiling because I now know I have a really good friend.

After English it was time for lunch. I got to my locker and took my lunch out.

"Hermione!"

I turned around to see Ron coming towards me.

"Hello Ron," I waved.

He embraced me, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded response.

"Good," he said then he kissed my cheek.

I felt my face turn red, but I smiled. Honestly I had the hugest crush on Ron, I was too afraid to admit it.

"Err...sorry about that Hermione," he scratched the back of his head.

"No it's fine," I smiled.

"Well let's go to lunch then, I'm starving,"

"Of course you are," I giggled.

"Move it, Granger," Malfoy pushed past me.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Ron practically yelled down the hall.

I sat down at the lunch table next to Lela.

"Hermione, are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

Even though my nose was broken I felt a lot better. My bruises have healed and same with the cuts. "Yeah, I'm better."

Andi spoke up, "Hermione, this is Natalie."

I waved saying "Hello."

"Hiya!" she waved back.

"Why are you two so late for lunch?" Lela questioned smirking.

"Malfoy trouble. That's all," I said.

Blush filled Ron's face but he nodded.

"Yeah, Malfoy trouble. Okay, whatever you say Hermione," Lela said deciding not to ask many questions.

Harry changed the subject, "Lela nearly died last week!"

I jokingly pouted at Harry, "Harry we all know she's not the nicest person but you didn't have to go and try to kill her!"

"I didn't try to kill her! It was her water that tried to kill her!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hey I'm nice!" Lela said.

"No, you're not!" Natalie laughed.

"Oh go die in a hole!" Lela said to Natalie.

"Oh yeah, so nice aren't you?" Ron sarcastically said.

She nodded, smiling. "The whole story is Vincent Crabbe said he had a girlfriend and I started to laugh but I was drinking water so I choked."

I laughed at her and decided not to ask any more questions feeling that it would be a long story.

"Long story," Lela said, as if she read my mind.

"So, what school did you guys go to before moving here?" asked Natalie.

"Smeltings," answered Harry quickly.

Natalie nodded, taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Lela, did you invite Hermione to your Halloween party?" Andi asked.

"Oh, no! I forgot that part, yeah also on the 30th I'm having a Halloween party! Girls' only," Lela said, shooting a look at Harry and Ron when she said girls' only.

I shrugged, "I'll think about it."

"Please, Hermione! Pleassseeee!" Lela begged.

"I said I'll-"

"No! You have to RSVP now!" Lela demanded.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah! Like, right now!" she said.

"Fine, I'll go,"

"Guys so my brother made two new friends!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Good for Peter," Andi laughed.

"NO! Not good! They're getting into so much trouble! They keep pranking teachers! Peter already has three detentions!" Natalie made exclamatory arm motions.

"Wait what grade is your brother in?" Ron asked.

"Tenth," Natalie replied.

"Oooooh," Harry and Ron said in-unison.

"Seems like your brother has met Fred and George Weasly," Harry chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Natalie raised her eyebrow.

"They're my brothers. And they're the pranksters of the family," Ron told Natalie.

She nodded in understanding. Andi opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it. Draco and his goons sat down.

**Lela's POV**

"Oh look who it is," I rolled my eyes.

"What? I don't see anyone," Natalie said, looking right at Draco.

"Looks like the news got out about, Granger," Draco grinned evilly.

"Do you _hear_ something?" Andi questioned.

"Nope, nothing," Harry shrugged.

"Ignore me all you want, Potter. I will tell you this, whoever told the principle about Phoebe, Victoria, and Chelsea, will _pay,"_ Malfoy said. He got up to leave the table. He turned around and I swear he winked at me.

"Ooooh Lela, someone's got a crush," Hermione teased.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"This is _perfect!" _Harry happily said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Malfoy _likes_ you," Andi wiggled her eyebrows.

"Malfoy have feelings? Please," Ron spoke up.

"Lela if you date him, you can totally tell us what he's up to!" Harry smirked.

"_Who? _Draco? He doesn't like me!" Thoughts rushed through my head.

"But if he does, you _have_ to go out with him!" said Harry.

"I refuse to date him! He's a total jerk!"

"But you can get inside of his head!" Harry argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, if he likes me…I'll…I will date," I pretended to gag in between, "him."

Harry smiled, "Good."

At the end of the day I decided to walk home. I hoped that Ron and his siblings were walking home too, but they weren't. I started to walk down the hallway when I remembered, I need to bring my viola home today. I quickly turned around, went to the orchestra room got my viola and began walking home again. I felt a drop of water on my arm, then another one. This is just great! I quickened my pace as a flash of lightning came and it began to pour.

It startled me so much I dropped my viola, "Fuck!"

I groaned and picked it up. The rain was coming down so hard I could barely see in front of me. I looked left then right ready to cross the street. No cars were coming so I took two steps onto the street when-

"HUGHES!" someone grabbed me and pulled me onto the sidewalk, with such force I fell. I looked up to see a truck was speeding along the street.

I stood up to see who saved me. _Malfoy._

"Uh, thanks," I awkwardly said as he handed me my viola.

"You should be more careful next time," his voice shook as he spoke.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We stood there inches apart in the cold rain. I didn't know what else to say but thank him again.

"Thanks for saving me. Really, I could've died but you saved me."

"Yeah well I couldn't just watch you get hit by a truck," he said, his face growing closer to mine.

I was confused. I didn't know if I should kiss him or not. My heart raced. Would it be a good thing? I looked into his grey eyes, they were beautiful. Hypnotized by his eyes, I leaned I closer letting our lips touch. It was a soft touch; I felt a spark. Did I, Lela Hughes, like Draco Malfoy? The question was racing through my mind as we broke apart.

"Well I should go," I said.

"Yeah, me too. Bye, Lela," he waved as he walked away.

I waved back and prepared myself to cross the street again.

**I hope you guys liked it! PM me for any suggestions!**

**-fangirl for days**


End file.
